


Reflections on Duplicity

by ALC_Punk



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Set not long after the season two finale. Mostly Angie being introspective about things.





	Reflections on Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for womenverse ages ago, for this Prompt 3 - http://imgur.com/foNo3vO

_(what is your greatest fear, because you seem to be worried all the time)  
(sometimes I can't hear myself think)_ \- Poe, the end of "Terrible Thought"

It wasn't the sort of thing she did anymore. Angie Flynn had told herself that as she _lied_ for Cross. Again. It made her sick to her stomach, thinking that he'd finally dragged her back into something that would ruin her career. _I don't think I can do this anymore._

She'd told Vega the truth: getting up in the morning, pretending to be a good cop. Pretending that she hadn't lied, that she hadn't aided and abetted a criminal -- fuck, if it was taking it too far. She could be as melodramatic as she wanted to, inside her own thoughts. It didn't matter that Cross was a cop, too. You didn't break the rules just because your gut told you it was a good idea.

It hadn't saved lives. All it had done was destroy her peace of mind.

This wasn't the sort of person she wanted her kid to look up to--and he did. He might be in that I-Hate-Everything-I'm-An-Adult stage, but he was still hers. He'd still grown up with her own code of ethics to keep him in line.

If he learned about this?

God. She didn't want to think about it.

Not like she could hide, though. Not in the end--not when she'd already made her choice. Vega wouldn't push her to stay, he knew her too well.

Then again, she used to think she knew herself. That she wouldn't ever wish for that tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the lake that no one ever crossed. She wasn't an island, she liked people, she was _damn_ good at her job. Except when it counted.

What she needed was something to drink. Drowning her sorrows sounded _great_ , right now. Just as soon as sun rose. Drinking before dawn seemed like a bad idea.


End file.
